


Drizzle

by VashWritingPro



Series: Of Love, Passion, and Two Really Old Idiots [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Back Muscles, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes loves Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Deepthroat, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Steve Rogers, Kissing, M/M, Massage, POV Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Shower Sex, Smut, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Steve Rogers needs a break, blowjob, shower, workaholic Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VashWritingPro/pseuds/VashWritingPro
Summary: Steve Rogers is officially a work-a-holic. Bucky hates that. It won’t stay that way much longer if he’s got anything to do with it.—x—x—Aka, Steve is always working, and when he’s not, he still kind of is.—x—x—Featuring!An exhausted Steve Rogers who can never get his nose out of his phoneA fed up Bucky Barnes who can’t stand the way his fella never pays attention to himAnd a steamy shower!





	Drizzle

**Author's Note:**

> woohoo this was written super quick so i hope you guys like it

Bucky was bored as hell, and it was Steve’s fault.

The blonde idiot had been on his phone taking calls and exchanging emails for work ever since he had gotten home— from work. It was driving Bucky insane. He had already watched the television for four hours, he had already taken a bath for another hour after that, and he had even played one of those stupid candy games on the tablet in the living room. It was excruciating to sit in Steve’s chair with Steve’s favorite blanket wrapped around his shoulders and Steve’s pillow pushed against his face but without Steve— all while the man in question was sitting just a few strides across the room.

So Bucky was devising a plan. If Steve didn’t pay attention to him in the next three seconds, he was going to make him pay attention.

Bucky waited a moment, frowning deeply, before he cleared his throat in the quiet little coughing way. Steve hardly even flinched. His typing stalled for a split second, but other than that, Bucky received absolutely no reaction, and he hated it with all of his being. He stared holes into the side of Steve’s head, wishing that the soldier would just look up and meet his eyes and they could— well, what would they do? They could play that card game Tony taught them, Uno. They could go out for coffee— it wasn’t too late yet. Or.. Bucky could think of a few other possibilities, and three of them included the gigantic shower that was only one room over.

Bucky shifted awkwardly in his seat, then slammed his face down into Steve’s pillow, creating a sharp slapping sound. He heard the typing stall again, and he opened one eye, peeking up to see his fella’s eyes already returning to his phone.

So close.

Bucky sighed softly, kneading into the pillow with his knuckles and thinking carefully, which was a rare occurrence these days. Steve may be the little shit of the relationship, the one who thought of all the craziest things to do, the troublemaker, but that wasn’t to say that Bucky wasn’t a risk taker as well. He could come up with some extremely out-there plans if he wanted to. After all, he had worked with Peggy Carter as a strategist in the war, and she was the smartest dame he’d ever met.

She was also particularly sweet on Steve, which was something he hadn’t been so excited about.

Bucky shook his head, banishing the thought from his mind. Of course he loved Peggy. And it wasn’t like her feelings had ever been reciprocated. Steve and Bucky were well into the second year of their relationship by the time they met her. There was nothing to be jealous of.

Though make no mistake, the fact that they remained a secret left Steve single to the eyes of the rest of the world, and that made him an easy target for Ms. Carter. There were many nights where Bucky took his jealousy out on Steve, and it wasn’t fair, but more often than not it just resulted in a very reassuring night from the supersoldier himself.

Shaking himself out of his memories of frisky nights on darkened warfronts, Bucky returned his focus to the task at hand. He stole another glance at his fella, and was surprised to see that he was no longer looking at his phone. The blonde’s eyes were closed, and he had leaned his head back to let it rest against the back of the couch, stress clearly etched out on his face. Bucky immediately felt guilty for his impatience, watching Steve with concerned eyes.

Of course the man was overworked. There were no days off from crime and missions. Bucky could wait if Steve was tired, of course he could.

“You wanna help me take my mind off of all this crap?” Steve suddenly requested, casting a sidelong and desperate look at Bucky, who stiffened. He pulled Steve’s blanket tighter around himself and nodded with wide eyes. Steve smiled softly, lifting his head and standing up. He stretched his arms above his head, phone cast off onto the couch, and Bucky’s eyes zoomed in on the way his shirt lifted above his waistline to reveal a strip of skin.

“What do you wanna do, pal?” Bucky asked, clearing his throat and running a hand down the side of his face. Steve hesitated, brows furrowed as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose for a quick moment.

“I have to take a shower,” Steve said finally, and the exhausted defeat in his voice made Bucky’s heart clench. He got to his feet, dropping everything on the chair and walking over to his fella. Steve let his head hang forward, and Bucky touched his cheek gently, running the fingers of his other hand through the golden locks atop the taller man’s head. He lifted Steve’s chin and observed the dark circles under his eyes, a deep scowl etching itself into his face.

“Wanna take a quick one together and lay down for a bit?” Bucky asked gently, and Steve just sighed with a soft nod. Bucky’s hands dropped and grabbed Steve’s wrists, guiding him across the apartment and into the pristine and startlingly white bathroom.

“Alright, Stevie. I’ll start the water. How do you want it?” He asked, turning the knob to get the flow going. The sound of water hitting the tiled floor of the shower filled his eardrums. “Hot? Lukewarm? We could take a cold one if you want, but that doesn’t sound so peasant to me.”

“Hot.” Steve’s breath fanned the back of Bucky’s neck and sent a shiver down his spine. He froze for a moment, eyes fluttering shut. Then he smiled a little and reached into the shower, granting his lover’s request. Steam started to fog up the glass doors.

“You got it, pal,” he murmured, turning and discarding his shirt as he went. Steve was already stripped down to his boxers, save for his second sock, which he was now peeling off. Bucky grabbed two of the fluffiest towels they owned out of the closet, hanging them on the rack outside of the glass doors. A pair of hands landed on his hips, reaching around him and fumbling with the drawstring of his sweats. Bucky grinned, putting his own hands over Steve’s and helping him out.

“You climb in, sweetheart. I’ll be there in a second,” he murmured over his shoulder. Steve’s warmth disappeared and Bucky turned his back as he heard the glass door slide opened, then shut again. He finished with his clothes, throwing them in a pile with Steve’s, before heading back over and entering the shower itself.

Steve was leaning with his hands against the shower wall to brace himself, back facing Bucky, and the ex-assassin’s throat ran dry at the sight of those glorified muscles with droplets of water running down and making them look all the more slick and powerful. They rippled with every movement, and Steve straightened up, rolling his shoulders back with an uncomfortable groan. Bucky almost had to punch himself before he was able to unfreeze and reach out, enjoying the way his fella seemed to tense up under his hands when they touched the slick muscles of his lower back.

“You’re all knotted up, baby,” Bucky mumbled, soft, but loud enough to be heard over the flow of water. Steve just grunted in response. Bucky clicked his tongue, beginning to work gently at the knots in his lover’s lower back, loosening them up and relaxing him little by little as he moved upwards.

Steve moaned lowly when Bucky reached a particularly big kink right between his shoulder blades, and Bucky would be lying if he said it didn’t go straight to his dick. He pushed the thought away, instead focusing on his task. Steve was tense, and he was uncomfortable. Bucky was making him feel good.

When he finally finished, Steve had groaned softly and slumped against the wall, eyes screwed shut with his forehead resting against the cool tiles. Bucky sighed sadly and gathered the man up into a gentle hug, squeezing him gently when he turned around in Bucky’s arms. Steve buried his face into Bucky’s neck, pressing little kisses into the hot skin, and doing nothing for Bucky’s mindset, which was heading with increasing momentum in rather filthy directions.

“I miss you,” Steve mumbled, lips moving hot and heavy against Bucky’s skin. The brunet’s lips parted, and he closed his eyes, tilting his head to give the blonde a bit more access.

“I’m right here, pal,” Bucky managed to force out, surprised at how steady his voice was. He was increasingly aware of the interest his nether regions were showing in this exchange, and he hated himself for it. This wasn’t the time at all, and if Steve noticed, he was going to try to do something about it.

“Noooo,” Steve whined, hands slipping and sliding over Bucky’s hips in the smoothest, and most erotic way possible, even as Bucky angled his lower half in such a way that Steve wouldn’t feel any thick and heavy surprises that may await him. “I mean I miss you when I’m at work. I miss you when I’m at home but I’m still workin’ on my phone. I miss you when I’m so tired, I fall asleep early and don’t get to spend time with you. I miss you when you don’t convince me to do stuff like this.”

“Well, we’re doin’ it now, aren’t we, punk?” Bucky asked breathlessly, turning to press a soft kiss to Steve’s cheek. The blonde tilted his own head to capture Bucky’s lips in a quick kiss, reaching up and running his thumb along the brunet’s lower lip. Almost instinctively, Bucky stuck his tongue out and wrapped his lips around the tip of the finger, watching through lidded eyes as Steve groaned softly.

“I’m so tired,” Steve whined, and Bucky immediately pulled back, curling an arm around his fella’s waist.

“We can go lay down now,” he offered, but Steve crowded him back against the shower wall, looking down at him through lidded eyes, and Bucky felt his half-hard cock go the extra mile. He almost allowed a noise to escape when Steve’s hand just barely brushed past him on its journey back up to his face, but he bit his lip and held back, tilting his chin up so Steve could kiss him properly.

“You’re so sexy when you’re ignoring your own hard-ons,” Steve said, and his voice was suddenly so deep, so intense that Bucky grew weak in the knees. He kissed Steve again just because he could. Relishing the feeling of his partner’s tongue on his own. Before he could fully process what was happening, Steve was on his knees, water hitting his back, and he had his mouth halfway down Bucky’s cock, taking it like a pro.

“Ahh— Steve, I—“ Bucky moaned lowly, head falling back against the tile walls as his fingers threaded through Steve’s hair. He wasn’t going to last long— that much was evident after the way his stomach seemed to tighten after the first deep throat. Steve swallowed, throat tightening around Bucky’s tip, and the brunet cried out, white-hot pleasure boiling in his stomach.

He had been right about being quick, because the second Steve pulled back and ran his tongue along Bucky’s slit, the ex-soviet was shooting his load into the back of his lover’s throat. He was a lot quieter than he thought he’d be, moaning contentedly into the open air.

Steve was back by his side within seconds, pressing kisses all over his face, neck, and shoulders. Bucky recovered quickly, pulling away briefly to shut the water off. He wrapped Steve in a towel, before doing the same himself, and they headed out of the room, kicking their piles of clothes all the way to their bedroom.

It wasn’t until they were dried off and snuggled under the covers that Bucky noticed something.

“Stevie?” He grunted. The blonde gave a soft huff in reply, and the brunet’s brows furrowed. “You took care of me, but I never returned the favor.” There was a sharp bark of a laugh, followed by a large yawn, and Steve sighed, turning over in Bucky’s arms to be the little spoon.

“You’re not very observant, Buck,” the voice drifted back into his ears a moment later, and it almost sounded like he was fighting a smile. “What did you think I was doing when you had your hands all over my back?”

Bucky thought about it, and with a disbelieving smile he realized that maybe he’s the one who needed to pay a bit more attention in the future. 


End file.
